guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Claude-Nicolas Leclerc
thumb|260px|Député Cinq-cents Claude-Nicolas Leclerc est né et baptisé le 25 juillet 1738, à Ville Dieu en Vendômois, (de nos jours Villedieu-le-Château), au manoir de Pont-Bodin. Il meurt à l'âge de 71 ans, le 22 novembre 1808, à Villedieu, de goutte remontée au cœur. Il est enterré dans la chapelle Saint-Laurent, achetée comme bien national par son frère Joseph Louis Leclerc. Biographie extraite du Dictionnaire des parlementaires français de 1789 à 1889 (Adolphe Robert et Gaston Cougny) : Membre de la Convention, député au Conseil des Cinq-cents, né à Villedieu (Loir-et-Cher) le 25 juillet 1738, mort le 20 novembre 1808, homme de loi avant la Révolution, devint en 1790 juge de paix à Blois, puis accusateur public dans la même ville. Le département de Loir-et-Cher l'élut en septembre 1791 député suppléant à l'Assemblée législative, où il ne fut pas appelé à siéger, et le réélut à la Convention nationale, le 5 septembre 1792, le 5e sur 6, à la pluralité des voix sur 262 votants ; il siégea parmi les modérés, et, lors du procès de Louis XVI, se prononça contre la mort, en ces termes : : Je suis convaincu que Louis est coupable de conspiration contre la patrie; mais nos pouvoirs ne sont pas sans bornes. Le salut public peut seul consacrer des mesures de sûreté générale. La mort ne peut être rangée dans cette classe; c'est un outrage à l'humanité. Dans un état républicain, la haine et l'expulsion me paraissent les seules peines à infliger aux tyrans détrônés. Dans l'état de crise où se trouve la République. nous devons considérer quelles peuvent être les suites funestes de cette mort. Je pense que la détention peut les prévenir. Je vote pour la détention. Leclerc prend rarement la parole dans l'Assemblée, dont il devint secrétaire. Réélu, le 22 vendémiaire an IV, député de Loir-et-Cher au Conseil des Cinq-cents, par 136 voix (188 votants), il y remplit encore les fonctions de secrétaire, se montre opposé au système d'affermage des salines, et sortit du Conseil en l'an VII. Le 28 floréal an VIII, il est nommé juge au tribunal civil de Vendôme. Député : 5/09/1792 - 26/10/1795 : Loir-et-Cher - Modérés 14/10/1795 - 01/01/1799 : Loir-et-Cher - Modérés * * * * * * * * * AVANT LA RÉVOLUTION . Ses origines . thumb|160px||Blason des Le Clerc de Puligney en 1464.thumb||160px|Blason des Le Clerc. thumb|260px||Statue de Chrestienne Le Clerc du Vivier (Anguier. Musée du Louvre, Aile Richelieu - Rez-de-chaussée - Section 18a). Comme les fils Le Clerc sont révolutionnaires, cette famille est dite par l'abbé monarchiste Paul Brisset la plus obscure et sans fortune. La famille de Nicolas Le Clerc, la Famille Le Clerc, est pourtant d'origines nobles. Ils figurent dans Bibliographie généalogique, héraldique et nobiliaire de la France (Paris, 1968-1988). Une douzaine de pages leur sont consacrées dans Le Calendrier de la Noblesse de Touraine, de 1868, de Carré de Busseroles. François-Alexandre de la Chenaye-Aubert parle d'eux et de leurs alliances. Badier aussi dans son Dictionnaire de la noblesse. Il figure tout naturellement dans le Nobiliaire de Lorraine et du Barrois d'Ambroise Pelletier, car ils sont du Barrois. Nous les retrouvons dans le Grand dictionnaire historique de Louis Moréri, l'Armorial de Rielstrap. Leurs blasons figurent aussi chez Charles René d'Hozier, comme celles de tous leurs familles alliées. De nos jours les Le Clerc sont présents dans différents numéros d’''Héraldique et généalogie'', et dans Le Nobiliaire de Normandie d'Edouard de Magny. Les lettres de noblesse de leurs ancêtres sont déposées aux archives de la préfecture du département de la Meurthe. À voir aussi sur les Le Clerc : * Comte Doynel de La Sausserie, Postérité de Philippe Louis Thibault de Senneterre, marquis de la Carte et de la Ferté, * d’Armagnac del Cer, comte de Puymege, Les vieux noms de la France du Nord et de l’Est, * Tisseron Annales historiques, nobiliaires et biographiques, * Répertoire des généalogies françaises imprimées du Colonel Arnaud. On trouve au Louvre (et avant à Versailles) une statue de Chrestienne Le Clerc du Vivier. Très longtemps ce tombeau érigé dans le couvent des Carmes-Déchaussés de Charenton accompagne la statue de son mari, Robert Bailly (+ 1627), Président de la Chambre des comptes. http://www.insecula.com/oeuvre/O0010315.html. Quand Saffroy écrit : Les Le Clerc ont perdu leurs titres du fait des guerres de religion, il ne se trompe pas. Effectivement leur grand-père est écuyer, seigneur de Pulligny, Ceintrey, Voinémont, Malaucourt-sur-Seille, Chamagne, Érize-Saint-Dizier, Saint-Dizier... Les frères Le Clerc, dont le père est mort en exil, mettent leurs épées au service de Venise dans sa lutte contre l'Empire ottoman. La République de Venise les fait Chevaliers de Saint-Marc et le Duc de Lorraine leur confère la noblesse héréditaire, le 28 mai 1623. Claude-Nicolas est le descendant du frère du diplomate et peintre Jean Le Clerc, Alexandre Le Clerc, lui-même ambassadeur anobli par le duc de Lorraine, peintre musicien de la cour. * * * * * Ses parents . thumb|200px|Manoir de Pont-Bodin.thumb|200px|Texte sur la dalle mortuaire de Nicolas Le Clerc. Plus près de nous, l'arrière-grand-père de Claude-Nicolas Leclerc, Alexandre II Le Clerc (1652 - 1695) n'est plus qu'un petit seigneur lorrain du XVIIe siècle, qui fait un beau mariage. Claude-Nicolas Leclerc est le fils de Nicolas Le Clerc (1705 - 1769) et Renée Rivière (1711 - 1795). Sa mère est une très belle femme, selon le manuscrit de maître Moreau, notaire du village. Elle est la fille de Yves Rivière, marchand et bourgeois de Thoiré-sur-Dinan. Elle n'est que la descendante de marchands d'une bourgade à la limite de la Sarthe et du Vendômois. Son père, selon ses contemporains porte une belle figure pleine d'animation et d'expression, pourvu d'intelligence, annonçant de la vivacité, de la gaieté, de la franchise. La baronne Ruau du Tronchot confie à son père la charge vacante de fermier général de la baronnie de Ville Dieu, en 1735. Il a 30 ans. Cette place est très lucrative dans le temps, comme l'écrit l'abbé Brisset, auteur d'une monographie des Leclerc à Villedieu en Beauce. Suffisamment riches en tous les cas pour que le couple demande à Jean-Baptiste Greuze de faire leurs portraits et paie des études et des charges à ses enfants. Néanmoins même si Nicolas Le Clerc achète une partie des terres et de belles demeures tout autour de Ville-Dieu, l'abbé Brisset le voit employé dans les plus bas degrés des services... sans instruction, mais d’une grande intelligence, d’une prodigieuse activité, très soigneux de l’intérêt de ses maîtres. À sa mort, il est toujours Fermier général des dîmes de la paroisse de Villedieu et Régisseur du château et des terres de La Ribochière, appartenant du marquis de Querhoent (1710 - 1788)Bulletin de la Société archéologique, scientifique et littéraire du Vendômois, Devaure-Henrion libraire (Vendôme), 1913 (T52), p.154.. La pierre tombale de son père, Nicolas, est enlevée par des maçons sur ordre de curés monarchistes du milieu de l'église, pour en faire une marche d'un escalier sur le côté de l'édifice. Cet acte est une vengeance des royalistes sous la Restauration. La pierre tombale de son père porte l'inscription suivante : HIC JACET '' ''CORPVS MRI HONORABILI S DOM. NICOLA I LE CLERC MORTVI 8 DIE MENSIS OBRI ANNO 1769 REQVIESCAT IN PACE Traduction de l'épitaphe : : Ici repose le corps d'honorable homme, Don Nicolas Le Clerc, mort le 8 jour du mois de Novembre, en l'an 1769, qu'il repose en paix[http://gallica.bnf.fr/ark:/12148/bpt6k433634r/f201.image.r=leclerc.langFR L'enfance de Nicolas Le Clerc, La famille Le Clerc de Villedieu en Beauce.]. * * * * * Sa jeunesse . thumb|260px|Le collège des Oratoriens de Vendôme.Claude-Nicolas Leclerc grandit avec ses frères sur les bords verdoyants du Niclos, à cent mètres environ des murailles orientales du vieux château, dans une petite gentilhommière jadis habitée par les Bigot de Pont-Bodin, dont l'un d'eux s'illustra, en 1589, dans sa défense de la forteresse de Ville Dieu contre Maillé-Bénehart. Nicolas Le Clerc peut payer de longues études à ses enfants et une charge à son cadet, car il est de plus en plus riche. D’ailleurs, même, Moreau, un notaire, qui finira maire de Ville Dieu sous la Restauration et qui écrira sur la famille Le Clerc des propos plus que partiaux ne peut que l’admettre : : Messire Le Clerc, né sous la plus heureuse étoile en avançant en âge, avait la satisfaction de voir grossir sa fortune. Il se livra à des spéculations sur les grains qui lui furent avantageuses. Claude-Nicolas Leclerc est l’aîné de cinq enfants. À six ans il est qualifié d'étudiant et est parrain. La marraine du bébé est noble demoiselle Anne-Renée Ygnard de La Courbonnière. À huit ans il est déjà estudiant en latin. Lui et ses frères ont un précepteur''La famille Leclerc, de Villedieu en Beauce'' / Paul Brisset in Bulletin de la Société archéologique, scientifique et littéraire du Vendômois, 1914, p.305.. Les trois fils de Nicolas Le Clerc grandissent vite, ils font d'excellentes études au collège des Oratoriens de Vendôme''La famille Leclerc, de Villedieu en Beauce'', Paul Brisset, Bulletin de la Société archéologique, scientifique et littéraire du Vendômois, 1917, p.205. . * * * * * Receveur des filles, puis Fermier général . thumb|260px||Château de la Ribochère. thumb|260px|La marquise de Querhoent est guillotinée en 1794. L'intègre Le Clerc reste Receveur des filles de M. et Mme Ruau du Tronchot et le receveur général des dîmes de la ''baronnie de Ville Dieu en VendômoisLa famille Leclerc, de Villedieu en Beauce, Paul Brisset, Bulletin de la Société archéologique, scientifique et littéraire du Vendômois, 1914, p.208.. '' Néanmoins, ses enfants sont portés lors des baptêmes par des membres de l’aristocratie tourangelle. Mon ancêtre, Anne-Réné Augustin a comme parrain Messire Augustin-Emanuel de Grouchy de Chépy, conseiller du Roy, abbé commendataire de l'abbaye royale de Saint-Mesmin-de-Micy-lez-Orléans, seigneur de Seillac et autres lieux, et par dame Marie-Anne Lépineau, veuve de Messire Charles Ruau du Tronchot, conseiller secrétaire du roy, maison couronne de France, et de ses finances, dame de cette paroisse. Son jumeau a comme parrain Messire Clément-Jean-Charles Guillemin, baron de Courchamps, de Paris. L'abbé Emanuel de Grouchy est l'oncle de Emmanuel de Grouchy, 2e, marquis de Grouchy, général français et maréchal et de Sophie de CondorcetLa famille Leclerc, de Villedieu en Beauce, Paul Brisset, Bulletin de la Société archéologique, scientifique et littéraire du Vendômois, 1914, p.208.. Le 5 juillet 1758, la Ribochère a un nouveau maître, et la baronnie de Villedieu, un nouveau seigneur en la personne de Haut et Puissant Seigneur Louis-Joseph, marquis de Querhoent, par acquisition faite de ce domaine devant les Notaires de Paris. Ce changement ne trouble en rien l'existence de Nicolas Le Clerc. Il fait partie de la terre, et les anciens propriétaires peuvent donner au nouveau, avec toutes leurs autres garanties, celle de l'honnêteté de leur vieux régisseur. Leur père, comme doit le reconnaître le notaire Moreau est aimé, respecté et très considéré de tout le monde, on le regardait comme un père, ''un ami, un bienfaiteur. Mais il se rend compte que ses deux fils aînés ont un caractère très colérique et orgueilleux. Très jeunes, ils contestent l’ordre établi. En représailles, Brisset nous dit qu’'' : il prenait plaisir à humilier ses enfants dans les sociétés où ils se trouvaient, dans l'espoir de les corriger. Nous sommes à la fin du XVIIIe siècle, les idées des philosophes et des loges maçonniques amènent les hommes instruits à se poser des questions. L'abbé Brisset qui affiche des idées contre-révolutionnaires ne peut s’empêcher d’ajouter Claude Nicolas avait la réputation d’être violent, dur et dangereux. Claude-Nicolas revient souvent à Ville Dieu. Son père, à 65 ans, décède le 7 novembre 1769. On l'inhume le lendemain dans l'église paroissiale avec toute la pompe extérieure due à son rang, mais surtout à ses mérites et sa grande générosité. Quelques semaines plus tard une dalle en pierre dure est posée sur sa tombe. Elle sera transformée en marche par les catholiques. * * * * * Avocat . thumb||260px|Leclerc est avocat au Parlement de Paris.Claude-Nicolas Leclerc n'est pas pressé de terminer ses études. Il multiplie les aventures amoureuses principalement avec des filles du peuple. En 1764, il est nommé avocat au Parlement de Paris. L’âge moyen d'inscription est de 19 ans, mais il en a 26. Claude Nicolas Le Clerc appartient au banc 5 du Palais de Justice, comme l’indique la liste des 540 hommes qui figurent dans le Tableau des Avocats au Parlement de Paris de l'année 1770. Brisset le décrit comme un avocat sans cause. C’est l’accusation grossière et classique des contre-révolutionnaires envers les hommes de 89. Brisset ne sait certainement pas que seuls les hommes qui figurent sur le Tableau ont le droit d'exercer la profession d'avocat à Paris sous l'Ancien Régime. Ces avocats au Parlement se distinguent des avocats en parlement, c'est-à-dire des bacheliers en droit qui ont juste prêté serment devant le Parlement, mais qui ne sont pas des vrais avocats. * * * * * Le mariage de son frère (1769) . thumb|260px|Un chirurgien du Roi. Son frère, René Le Clerc, se marie, le 19 juillet 1769, avec la fille de Léonard Georget, Membre de l’Université de Paris, de l'Académie Royale de Chirurgie , Conseiller, Vétéran du Comité perpétuel de la même Académie, Chirurgien du Roi en son Artillerie, habitant rue de Braque, à Paris. Elle est la nièce de Robert Bunon, Dentiste de Mesdames et de la Maison des Enfants du roi, savant. Sa belle-sœur est la descendante de Jehan Georget, seigneur de la Voute de Troo, chastellain, garde de justice en la cour de vendosme, en l’absence de Guyon Farineau, bailli de Vendosme, a comparu devans nous noble homme messire Jehan de Brée chevalier, seigneur de Chasle''Arch. nat., P 657, n° 19, 1429.. Ce Jehan est bailli du Vendômois en 1461. Les Augustins de Montoire sont fondés, en mars 1427, par Louis de Bourbon, comte de Vendôme. Jean Georget, Sgr de la Voute, avec Jeanne, sa femme, donnent l'emplacement''L'intendance d'Orléans à la fin du XVIIe siècle, Volume 34 de Notices, inventaires et documents - Section d'histoire moderne (depuis 1715) et d'histoire contemporaine, Michel-André Jubert de Bouville, Jean Boissière, Claude Michaud (maître de conférences.), Louis (Duke of Burgundy, Dauphin of France), France. Comité des travaux historiques et scientifiques 1989.. Par les femmes, elle descend des Briçonnet, et des Beaune de Semblançay, premiers maires de Tours et grands serviteurs de la couronne . * * * * * Le mariage de sa nièce (1789) . thumb|160px|Signature maçonnique de Nicolas Augustin Leclerc, au mariage de sa nièce. Claude-Nicolas est présent au mariage de sa nièce en la paroisse des Pins. Le receveur des grandes gabelles au grenier à sel de Neuvy-le-Roy, René Le Clerc, marie sa fille Marie-Adélaïde, âgée de dix-huit ans, à Sébastien-Jacques Canehau, âgé de dix-neuf ans, originaire de la ville de Querhoent (= Montoire), fils de Messire Sébastien Canehau, receveur des grandes gabelles au grenier à sel de Querhoent, et de dame Geneviève-Victoire Boudin. L'acte de mariage nous fait connaître également les noms de plusieurs notables parents, dont Me René Josse, entrepreneur de la manufacture de tapisseries de Meslay, près Vendôme, avec son épouse Eugénie Boudin, tante du marié, et leur fils et fille, Josse de Beauvoir et Blanche-Victoire Josse de la Pagerie. René Josse de La Pagerie est propriétaire du fief très anciennement possédé par la famille de Tascher. Josse de Beauvoir, manufacturier et propriétaire, va être député royaliste de 1815 à 1827. Un autre fils est maire de Romorantin à la fin de l'Empire et sous la Restauration. Canchan (= Canehau) de Montoire va être un conventionnel, proche du député montagnard de l'Indre-et-Loire régicide, Claude-Alexandre Ysabeau (1754 - 1831)Les conventionnels en exil, Albert Tournier, Flammarion, 1910. . Ses deux petits-neveux de Leclerc meurent en combattant les patriotes espagnols en 1808 et 1810. Après la Révolution Canehau/Canchan et la nièce de Leclerc vont réfugier à Epeigné pour fuir les représailles. * * * * * * * * * LA RÉVOLUTION . thumb|260px|Château des Pins. Le 14 juillet 1789, il a déjà cinquante ans, lui et ses deux frères, Joseph Leclerc et René Le Clerc, acclament le déclenchement de la Révolution. L'avocat Claude Nicolas salue avec des transports de joye les grands événemens de la première révolution et en devint l'un des plus ardens et plus fougueux partisans. L'ex-oratorien Joseph-Louis fut dans l'enchantement de tous ces graves événemens. René Le Clerc, le receveur des gabelles et le régisseur du château des Pins vit le commencement de la première révolution avec joye et bonheur. Comme bien d'autres personnes honorables, il sourit à cette révolution, dans la conviction que le temps était arrivé et très opportun pour réformer bien des abus dont une longue expérience et la justice démontraient la nécessité. René Le Clerc est régisseur du château des Pins, qui appartient au marquis Mandat, le général assassiné à l'hôtel de ville de Paris, le 10 août 1792. René, qui vit dans ce château, va protéger cette famille noble et ils vont le lui vendre avec les terres en remerciements de son courageux combat. * * * * * Juge de paix, puis accusateur public . thumb|260px|Villedieu en Beauce.L'avocat au Parlement retourne à Paris. La capitale devient plus que jamais intéressante pour lui. Si les plaidoiries du barreau n'ont pas rendu illustre son nom, la politique va lui être plus profitable. Il y est suivi par son frère l'abbé, qui partage toutes ses idées sociales et qui n'a que faire à Villedieu, du moins pour le moment. En novembre 1790, Claude-Nicolas revient à Villedieu pour préparer son élection. Toujours est-il qu'il fixe de suite l'attention sur sa personne, et que l'assemblée primaire du canton de Villedieu le nomme Juge de paix du canton à Ville Dieu, le 15 novembre 1790. Peu de temps après, sa prise de fonctions dans le Vendômois, en 1790, Le Clerc devient juge de paix à Blois, où l’opposition à la Révolution progresse. Sept mois plus tard, 19 juin 1791, il en remplit encore les fonctions, mais ajoute à son titre qui est une recommandation l’épithète de Délégué pour l'élection des députés. Le 1er septembre 1791, Claude-Nicolas est élu député suppléant du Loir-et-Cher à l'Assemblée nationale législative (Première République). Mais, Leclerc, en septembre 1791, pas appelé une seule fois à siéger. Dans le même temps, il est aussi élu Accusateur public du département de Loir-et-Cher, prés du Tribunal criminel de Blois, fonction que la Législative vient de créer. Auprès de chaque tribunal criminel un magistrat est chargé de poursuivre l'accusation au nom du roi. Les autres juges sont élus. L'accusateur public est responsable de la surveillance des officiers de police du département. Le nombre des accusateurs public est fixé à deux pour chaque tribunal. Le tribunal de Blois ne va devenir tribunal révolutionnaire qu'en 1793, du temps de la Terreur. Leclerc n'est pas un Fouquier-Tinville ! thumb|260px|L'Abbé Grégoire, ami de Claude-Nicolas Leclerc.Claude-Nicolas Leclerc accueille à Villedieu, lors d'une grande cérémonie l'abbé Gégoire, en 1792. Il est un ami personnel de Grégoire, ce qui agace l'abbé monarchiste qui écrit la vie de sa famille à Villedieu. René Le Clerc est chôqué par la mort de Mandat. Sa conscience et sa délicatesse surent préserver du séquestre la terre des Pins qu'il régissait. Il la conserva à la famille Mandat après une longue lutte avec le gouvernement républicain qui, par d'injustes prétentions, comme c'était l'ordinaire, voulait s'approprier cette terre. A force de persévérance et après avoir surmonté bien des dangers, il triompha de cette lutte, écrit le notaire de Villedieu dans ses mémoires. Joseph Leclerc, effrayé et dégoûté par les massacres de septembre 1792, regagne sa province, et est élu juge au tribunal de première instance de Vendôme. A Villedieu, en 1792, l'agitation grandit et le séjour de Joseph chez sa vieille mère, va attiser le feu sacré du patriotisme révolutionnaire. Son esprit remuant se fait rapidement des partisans… il fait partager l'exagération de ses opinions démagogiques, selon l'abbé monarchiste Brisset, aux paysans et habitants du bourg. Mais il comprend comme d’autres que ce désordre ne va pas permettre de bâtir une nouvelle société. Paris à nouveau lui manque. D'ailleurs, il ne brigue aucun mandat à cette époque, même de conseiller municipal, mais il assiste et oriente les délibérations du conseil municipal, en partie du fait que son frère Claude Nicolas Leclerc (1738 - 1808) devient député. Claude-Nicolas Leclerc n’hésite pas à demander aussi la suppression de la Ferme générale qui a enrichi ses aïeux. Son frère cadet perd son emploi de receveur de la gabelle. * * * * * Il vote contre la mort du Roi (15 janvier 1793) . thumb|260px|Louis XVI à la Convention. Le 5 septembre 1792, Claude-Nicolas Leclerc, accusateur public et député suppléant de Loir-et-Cher à l'Assemblée législative, est élu député à la Convention nationale, dans le collège électoral qu'on a, par extraordinaire, convoqué à Vendôme, dans la crainte où se trouvent alors les Jacobins du département que les influences modérées de la population blésoise ne contrarient leur choix. Il arrive le cinquième sur sept, à la pluralité des voix sur 2 votants. Le 21 septembre, il est à Paris et élit domicile rue Saint-Merry dans la porte cochère attenante à la rue Brisemiche, dans le Marais. Il y reste jusqu'à son retour définitif à Villedieu. A l'Assemblée, il est membre du principal groupe le au Marais ou la Plaine. Issus pour la plupart de la bourgeoisie libérale et républicaine, ces députés étaient attachés aux conquêtes politiques de 1789 et à l'œuvre de la Révolution et souhaitent l’union de tous les républicains. Ce groupe est cependant très hétérogène. Son ami, l'abbé Grégoire est l'âme du corps des députés du Loir-et-Cher. Leclerc est très proche de lui politiquement mais ne prend que rarement la parole dans cette assemblée. thumb|260px|Exécution de Louis XVI.Du fait de ses idées monarchistes et très catholiques, dans son manuscrit qui raconte la vie de Villedieu-le-Château et sa région pendant la Révolution, Moreau, déjà cité, caricature Claude-Nicolas Leclerc. Il écrit : sentant la faiblesse de ses connaissances et la nullité pour ses talents oratoires, il n'osa qu'une seule fois quoique très présomptueux aborder la tribune. Mais le notaire Moreau tient là des propos mensongers. Claude-Nicolas Leclerc devient secrétaire de la Convention. Cette fonction est réservée aux plus cultivés des parlementaires. Ce Moreau ne lui trouve qu'une seule bonne action et qualité : Très zélé révolutionnaire, sans cependant en partager et approuver les conséquences... nous avons la conviction qu'il était trop honnête homme pour avoir donné son assentiment à tant d'injustices, de forfaits... il sut conserver au sein des régicides assez de fermeté et d'indépendance malgré les périls imminents dont il était entouré pour ne pas voter dans le procès de l'infortuné Louis XVI, la mort de son Roi. C'est une belle action que nous sommes heureux de pouvoir citer et dont toutes les personnes honorables lui ont toujours tenu compte. thumb|Le député girondin Duchastel.Claude-Nicolas vote effectivement contre la mort de Louis XVI. Il vote néanmoins pour sa détentionMoniteur Universel, Pour mieux connaître ses motivations : Leclerc, Claude Nicolas (Auteur) Convention nationale. Opinion de Claude Nicolas. Leclerc,... sur le sort de Louis Capet..., Impr. Nationale (1793) BnF, cité par Carré de Busseroles, dans son Calendrier de la noblesse de Touraine de 1868, en parle aussi . Leclerc explique son attitude ainsi : : Je suis convaincu que Louis XVI est coupable de conspiration contre la patrie, mais nos pouvoirs ne sont pas sans bornes. Le salut public peut seul consacrer des mesures de sécurité valables. La mort ne peut être rangée dans cette classe; c'est un outrage à l'humanité. Dans un état républicain, la haine et l'expulsion me paraissent la seule peine à infliger aux tyrans détrônés. Dans l'état de crise où se trouve la république, nous devons considérer quelles seraient les suites fatales de cette mort. Je pense que la détention peut les prévenir. Je vote pour la détention''Paul Lombard, ''Le procès du roi, p.274 et 275.. Quand on sait que des mouvements d'approbation; ou d'improbation s’élèvent du sein de l'assemblée et des tribunes, après chaque vote nominal, que des gestes menaçants sont faits contre tous ceux qui ne pensent pas comme les plus exaltés des révolutionnaires, que des hommes tels que Vergniaud, Lecointre votent la mort exclusivement par crainte, je ne peux m’empêcher de décerner un brevet de courage à mon arrière arrière-grand-oncle Constitutionnel. Le neveu de Claude-Nicolas Leclerc se marie avec une Duchastel, dont un parent, Gaspard-Séverin Duchastel (1766 - 1793), est député girondin. Cloué au lit par la maladie, il vote tout de même contre la mort du Roi. Il brave les Montagnards, les Tricoteuses et les Sans-Culottes qui le menacent. Ils ne veulent même pas compter son vote. Duchastel est guillotiné le 10 octobre 1793. Ville-Dieu en Beauce devient Commune-Être-Suprême. De chez leur vieille mère, en la rue de Grizon, Joseph Leclerc ne manque pas d'attiser le feu sacré du patriotisme révolutionnaire dans le Vendômois. Le citoyen-frère d'un député à la Convention est un personnage, même sans écharpe et sans mandat. Le clergé a intérêt à être patriote. * * * * * Leclerc vote la mise en accusation de Jean-Paul Marat (avril 1793) . thumb|260px|Triomphe de Marat. Maître Moreau bien des années après écrit à propos de l'abbé et son frère : Ces deux têtes si volcanisées et excitées l'un par l'autre, n'étaient pas susceptibles de comprendre le langage de la raison et de la modération. C'était l'un et l'autre un torrent impétueux dont aucune digue ne pouvait arrêter le cours. Ce notable monarchiste et catholique ne comprend pas qu'à Paris Claude-Nicolas Leclerc essaie modérer les plus criminels des dirigeants révolutionnaires. Comme Gaspard-Séverin Duchastel (1766 - 1793) Claude-Nicolas est inconscient du danger et ose voter la mise en accusation de Jean-Paul Marat, président des Jacobins. Il lui reproche de ne pas respecter les lois contre les provocateurs au pillage et aux meurtres dans son journal, dans la rue et à la tribune. Mais l’accusateur public Fouquier-Tinville qui organise son jugement ménage Jean-Paul Marat, qu'une foule de sans-culottes accompagne au Palais de justice et qui est acquitté. Le Clerc comprend qu’il vaut mieux se taire. Les opposants à la dictature sont guillotinés ou se taisent. * * * * * L'attitude de Claude-Nicolas Leclerc le 2 juin 1793 . thumb|260px|Arrestation des députés girondins. Le 31 mai 1793, à l'appel de Maximilien de Robespierre, des sans-culottes et autres enragés encerclent la Convention nationale. Ils s'en prennent aux députés de la Gironde qui sont majoritaires avec leurs alliés du Marais. Le comte Jean-Denis Lanjuinais se souvient du rôle de Claude-Nicolas Leclerc dans ses Mémoires. Le 2 juin 1793 Claude-Nicolas Leclerc s'est battu pour le défendre et défendre la démocratie. À la tribune Jean-Denis Lanjuinais est attaqué par Louis Legendre, François Chabot, Louis Turreau, Jean-Baptiste Drouet, Augustin Robespierre et d'autres armés de pistolets. Legendre lui applique le sien sur la gorge. C'est alors que Claude-Nicolas Leclerc va à la tribune de la Convention armé lui-aussi de pistolets. Ses amis Jean-Augustin Pénières, Birotteau, Jacques Defermon, Lidon, Pilastre, prêts à tirer, viennent le dégager. Les partisans de Maximilien de Robespierre les poussent, les menacent, et les injurient, mais ne peuvent que se calmer. Jean-Denis Lanjuinais peut dénoncer l'affreuse théorie des suspects. Néanmoins, 25 députés de la Gironde sont jetés en prison et finissent guillotinés. C'est le début de la Convention montagnarde et de la Grande Terreur. Claude-Nicolas Leclerc n'est pas arrêté. * * * * * Un député de Villedieu . thumb|250px|La Grande Peur traverse la région. L'expédition taxatrice y serpente. Les attaques des chouans touchent l'ouest du Vendômois. Son neveu, Augustin Le Clerc, devient soldat le 1er mars 1793. Il est lieutenant au 2e bataillon d'Indre et Loire 12 mai 1793 jusqu'au 15 octobre 1793. Puis, certainement car Montoire est menacé par les chouans de la Virée de Galerne, il est nommé adjudant-major au 5e bataillon de Maine et Loire (1793 - 1795). Il semble que Villedieu soit épargné. Néanmoins il existe des zones d'agitation réfractaire et des bois tenus par des ennemis de la République''Une société provinciale face à son devenir : Le Vendômois aux XVIIIe et XIXe siècles'', Volume 33 de Publications de la Sorbonne: Série "Histoire moderne", Jean Vassort, Publications de la Sorbonne, 1996.. Le 26 Brumaire an II (16 novembre 1793), par devant les C. C. membres du Directoire du District de Vendôme, un grand nombre de citoyens de Villedieu commune achètent le château du bourg et les terres. Le C. Claude-Nicolas Le Clerc, député à la Convention Nationale, y est représenté par le C. Amable-François-Louis Clavel de Seppey, marchand et greffier du juge de paix. L'indivision ne pouvant subsister tout est adjugé, il se trouve une plus-value de 5.440 livres. Le député Le Clerc gagne sans se déplacer 217 livres. Les églises ferment et les réquisitions mécontentent la population. Le maire, Julien Belot, est arrêté, puis relâché, certainement du fait des Leclerc. Les patriotes virent le mobilier de l'église et y célèbre des fêtes républicaines. Les deux prêtres pourtant jureurs sont arrêtés et jugés. Séance tenante on fait jurer aux renégats présents de maintenir la liberté et l'égalité et de renoncer pour jamais au fanatisme. Et après ce serment, les pauvres ci-devant prêtres doivent choisir le lieu de leur résidence et leur genre de profession future. thumb|260px|Appel des dernières victimes de la Terreur le 8 Thermidor an II La marquise de Querhoent est incarcérée sur la dénonciation d'un autre comité de surveillance, peut être renseigné par celui de Villedieu. Le député Claude-Nicolas Le Clerc étant à Paris à cette époque, la pauvre servante de notre châtelaine de la Ribochère, s'en va timidement, mais courageusement offrir sa tête, pour sauver celle de sa Dame. Claude-Nicolas Leclerc ne peut éviter son exécution. Déjà considéré comme suspect du fait de ses origines, de sa fortune, pour avoir voté contre la mort de Louis XVI et les agissements de Marat, il ne peut défendre une aristocrate pendant la Terreur. Il fait certainement parties aux yeux des Montagnards des députés du Marais traîtres et infidèles, mais il n'a pas été épuré comme tant d'autres, car les partisans de Robespierre ne sont pas majoritaires et ils ont besoin des voix de certains modérés. D’après l'abbé Brisset, la marquise est dénoncée par des républicains de Commune-Etre-Suprême. Quant à la nouvelle de l’occasion d’un personnage de la haute aristocratie, on publiait cette nouvelle avec joie. Au cours de cet été 1794, personne à Villedieu n'accuse Claude-Nicolas. Il est toujours regardé comme étranger à tous les crimes, à tous les assassinats que tous les infâmes conventionnels, ces tigres altérés de sang, commandaient ou autorisaient. Hélas ! eut-il été dans l'intention de s'entremettre qu'il eût été obligé d'y renoncer. La rage de Robespierre était à son paroxisme. Bientôt on, apprenait que le couperet de la guillotine avait fait de la dame de la Ribochère une victime de plus. Peut-être apprenait-on par le même courrier, que deux jours après, Maximilien Robespierre, avait payé sa dette à la justice humaine (10 Thermidor, an II, 28 juillet 1794). * * * * * Thermidor . Claude-Nicolas Leclerc participe à la conjuration du neuf Thermidor qui met fin à la Convention montagnarde. A Villedieu, le comité de surveillance révolutionnaire, le dernier jour de l'an XI (21 septembre 1794), vont retremper leur énergie en une réunion fraternelle, à Vendôme, avec ceux des comités de cette ville, de Montoire et de Trôo. Ils en reviennent plus décidés que jamais à surveiller les suspects. L’accusation de faiblesse de ses connaissances, par un monarchiste, notaire de son villa, Maître Moreau, s'effondre quand on apprend que Claude-Nicolas Leclerc, du fait de son intelligence et de sa parfaite connaissance des lois, est élu secrétaire de la Convention thermidorienne, le 19 juillet 1795, au soir, selon le Journal Officiel. Le 25 février 1795, avec d’autres législateurs, il fait voter une loi qui prévoit la création d’écoles, pour tous les enfants, les riches comme les pauvres, les ruraux comme les citadins, les protestants et ceux qui ne croient pas, et également les catholiques pauvres Le 7 Ventôse an III (25 février 1795), les législateurs, et donc Claude-Nicolas Le Clerc, votent une loi qui établit une École Centrale par trois cent mille habitants. Vendôme s'émeut à cette nouvelle et sa municipalité croit de son intérêt de solliciter un de ces établissements. Il lui faut des protecteurs. C'est au citoyen député Claude-Nicolas Le Clerc qu'elle écrit. Elle peut d'autant plus se recommander à lui que c'est en son collège d'oratoriens qu'il a fait ses études. En partie grâce à lui, Vendôme a son école centrale et l'ouverture solennelle en est faite, le 17 Thermidor an IV (4 août 1796). * * * * * Député au Conseil des Cinq-Cent s . thumb|260px-Député au Conseil des Cinq Cents. Le 22 Vendémiaire An IV (13 octobre 1795), Claude Nicolas est réélu par l'assemblée départementale du Loir-et-Cher composée de 188 membres, réuni à Blois, au Temple de la Raison avec 136 voix. Élu député au Conseil des Cinq-Cents, il le restera du 27 octobre 1795 jusqu'au 20 mai 1798. Il est nommé secrétaire de ce Conseil des Cinq-CentsRobert et Coigny Dictionnaire des Parlementaires (article Le Clerc) et Dictionnaire biographique et historique des hommes marquants de la fin du dix-huitième siècle : et plus particulièrement de ceux qui ont figuré dans la Révolution française. 1800. . L'assemblée électorale de la dernière décade de Vendémiaire n'atteint pas 200 membres, 188 très exactement, alors que pour les élections à la Convention plus de 300 s'étaient rendus à Vendôme en septembre 1792. On devine déjà dans quel sens se prononcèrent les électeurs nommés dans les assemblées primaires des cantons de ce département. Dans un numéro récent des A.h.R.f. nous avons indiqué que les votes à l'assemblée électorale du 20 au 25 vendémiaire ont permis à Suratteau de classer ce département parmi les 21 ouvertement réactionnaires de ce pays (43). Pour les deux tiers un seul représentant Leclerc, de Villedieu, l'unique conventionnel qui n'eut pas voté la mort du roi fut réélu en compagnie de Lanjuinais et d'Henri Larivière, deux choix révélateurs. Jean-François Philippe-Delleville est à l'origine d'une loi créant des écoles centrales et réformant l'éducation publique du 8 Messidor an IV avec Claude-Nicolas Leclerc. Il est secrétaire du Conseil des Cinq-Cents comme lui''Recueil de lois et règlemens concernant l'instruction publique depuis l'édit de Henri IV en 1598 ..., p. 82.. C'est vraisemblablement sur les indications du Vendomois Créniere, des Andens, et de Leclerc, de Villedieu, des Cinq Cents que le Ministre de l'Intérieur Benezech dans ses ''Instructions données aux Commissaires et architecte envoyés à Vendôme pour procéder '' à l'installation de la Haute Cour, peut s'exprimer ainsi : ''On assure que le ci-devant couvent des bénédictins est en état de recevoir le tribunal et les prisonniers, ce à quoi on ne saurait souscrire sans réserves''Bulletin de la Société archéologique, scientifique et littéraire du Vendômois, Devaure-Henrion libraire (Vendôme) 1981. . * * * * * Contre l'affermage des salines (1796) . L’affermage des salines permet aux rois des rentrées de numéraire nettes et sûres. Il abandonne donc une certaine proportion des revenus correspondants à ceux qui ont accepté le risque de prendre la perception de cet impôt en charge. Du fait de ses origines lorraines, certains de ses ancêtres travaillaient dans les salines, notamment la famille Fériet de Lezey ou de Dordal, à Salonnes et à Moyenvic. Claude-Nicolas Leclerc s'oppose au projet d'Himbert, pour l'affermage des Salines, affermage supprimé en 1790, les 23 et 24 avril 1796. Ses propos à la tribune sont si efficaces qu'il faudra 1806 pour que taxes soient rétablies sur le selBulletin de la Société archéologique, scientifique et littéraire du Vendômois, Devaure-Henrion libraire (Vendôme), 1918 (T56), p.72.. Il trouve ce système injuste et peu rentable et il demande donc la suppression de ce privilège. * * * * * * * * * RETOUR AU PAYS NATAL . Claude Nicolas Le Clerc ne se représente pas aux élections pour être député. Il est nommé juge à Vendôme. Il vit la plupart du temps dans son village qu’il n’a jamais vraiment quitté. En novembre 1798, il se fixe dans la maison familiale à Villedieu, rue Grison. Ainsi, les deux frères toujours aussi partisans des idées révolutionnaires habitent ensemble. Claude Nicolas en tant qu'aîné a toujours modéré son frère ancien oratorien. À Joseph-Louis Leclerc, d’un caractère naturellement agressif et hyper-actif, Claude-Nicolas, homme intelligent, parfaitement au courant de la situation politique, explique que le temps de la Terreur est terminé et avertit son autre frère, René Le Clerc des dangers d’une Restauration des Bourbons. Celui-ci ne doit pas y être très hostile. thumb|260px|Ruines de la chapelle Saint-Laurent.Le Clerc est nommé à nouveau juge de paix du canton de Montoire, le 8 novembre 1798. Puis, il nommé comme juge au tribunal civil de Vendôme? le 17 mai 1800, selon ''Le dictionnaire des parlementaires de Robert et Cougny. Claude-Nicolas séjourne régulièrement chez son frère, René Le Clerc au château des Pins (Indre-et-Loire) et se remet à aller à l’église. Il lit de moins en moins les philosophes. L'un de ses neveux, futur Directeur des hôpitaux de Tours, le soigne et présente sa thèse : Essai sur la péritonite, le 28 août 1807, à l'École de Médecine de Paris. Le vieil homme est fier de lui. Son petit-neveu, Frédéric Le Clerc, sera élevé en partie par Pierre Bretonneau et un grand médecinBulletin de la Société archéologique, scientifique et littéraire du Vendômois, Devaure-Henrion libraire (Vendôme), 1919 (T57), p.71. . Jusqu'à ses derniers instants, il reste absorbé par l'étude, la contemplation, sa correspondance et le progrès humain. Après des années passées à appliquer et à voter les lois et à s’occuper de sa région, il meurt dans son village natal. Claude-Nicolas est décédé, le 20 novembre 1808, à Villedieu en Beauce, d’une crise de goutte remontée au cœur, comme ses deux frères avant et après lui. Il est enterré dans la chapelle Saint Laurent avec eux. Claude-Nicolas Leclerc laisse 100.000 francs à son frère survivant, l'ancien oratorien. * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Naissance en 1738 Catégorie:Naissance en Orléanais Catégorie:Décès en 1808 Catégorie:Famille Le Clerc Catégorie:Avocat français du XVIIIe siècle Catégorie:Personnalité politique de la Révolution française Catégorie:Député de la Convention nationale Catégorie:Membre du Conseil des Cinq-Cents Catégorie:Ancien député de Loir-et-Cher